


Brothers in arms

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Army, Death, Eustass William is Kid's younger twin brother, War, this is rather sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and William are both on their last mission. This time they weren't deployed on the ship like normally, they had to be at one of the camps. Kid was the commanding lieutnant of them, till everything went down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cucuxumusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucuxumusu/gifts).



> TRIGGERWARNING!!!
> 
> There will be death! I'm so sorry Cucu... I dunno...
> 
> This is loosely the prequel to 'Check up again?' It's settled half a year before the other one...

Brothers in arms

 

“Dodge! Fucking dodge already you idiotic scumbag!”

The redhead rolled his eyes and turned the page hearing this. The community room of the camp was almost empty except for the two of them who were sitting there and the radio was playing quietly, while the TV was showing one of those everlasting box fights. He looked his brother up and down, from the top of his book. Even if they were twins, only seperated by a few moments at least, they were so different to the core.

Kid was more the fighter, he himself was the thinker out of the two of them. They had a similar build but the slightly older man was from a thicker build than him. He was also slightly taller and that was something he used to rub into his face mostly all the time.

“Oi shorty…”

There it was.

William rolled his eyes and looked up, removing his reading glasses. Tilting his head to the side he nudged him to go on.

“You think we can still open up our shop after we’re done here?”

He smirked and nodded shortly.

“Sure why not? We should also ask Killer, if he’s really interested into joining us, don’t you think?”

“Yeah! Would be awesome, eh? We could open one and be…”

But Kid never really ended his sentence, because the exact moment the alarm went off and they both run out of the tent and head to their weapons to get them ready. On their way out they came across one of their friends, the one they had been talking about a few moments ago.

“Under attack. They are coming at us.”

Not much was needed to know. Kid grabbed his stuff as did William and they headed out again. Kid command their squad and the fight erupted rather fast. They were quickly in the eye of the hurricane. The dynamic twins didn’t need to see where the other is, they always just knew it. 

“Bill! Watch out!”

He looked up because of the yell. Kid sounded like a hurted bull, a lion in distress and he wanted to reach him, but when his brother aimed his rifle at him he froze. Slowly he turned and saw everything in slow motion. The terrorist behind him had his gun aimed at him as well and when the heard the shot he wasn’t sure where it had come from and if he had been hit or not. 

THe next moment he felt a certain strong pull at his arm. He wasn’ dead. He was still alive. Kid looked around and William was able to quickly take a look at his side. The left one was already several damaged. Blood was dripping from his fingertips and he was barely moving it. So he was indeed hurt.

“We need to go! It’s over here, but they had spotted a camp near ours. We need to get there, before they get us….”

“Kiddo… your a…”

“I’m not lefthanded. I’m okay!”

No objections were allowed, when the commanding one said something like this. William just nodded and with the rest of the team they head out. They returned the favour in barging into the enemy's camp. It had been a fast attack, the enemies wouldn’t stand a chance. They wouldn’t have, if they wouldn’t have suddenly got out the frag bombs. They didn’t care about if they make it out of it alive or not, they just wanted as many as possible dead. One of the bombs went off next to Kid and his brother. The older of the twins had been able to push his brother aside with his already wounded left arm. Not every one of their team came out of it alive. Kid didn’t saw any of them. He just simply felt lost all of a sudden, like something was missing in the picture. He looked around, laying flat on his back, breathing heavily. When his gaze fall to his left side he only saw blood and he was feeling even sicker thanks to it. 

His left arm had been ripped away. Slowly he sat up, still dazed, something wasn’t right. Not the fact that he was missing his arm, something else. 

“Bill? BILL!!! WILLIAM!”

Kid yelled, screamed, and there he laid. Slowly he went towards him, tripping over everything in his way and fall across him. Most of the fragments were buried deep into his once handsome face. His once amber eyes staring ahead unseen and hazed. Some of the shrapnels were sticking out of his security vest. The rich blood was oozing out so fast. His own arm was forgotten to himself.

“Lieutnant? Lieutnant! COMMANDING LIEUTENANT WOUNDED!” 

He didn’t see anything, just the stony dead face of his brother.

"WIIIIIIILLIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!"

With the scream he woke up and sat up fast, his breathing rattling and his body was covered in sweat. 

“William… my little Bill..."

He had not only lost his left arm, but also his righthand man. His best friend, his brother, that other part of his soul. Kid never had felt this unsettled before, so lost, so.. Alone. 

_“You will never be alone, Kiddo! I’m always with you!”_

But William wasn’t there anymore and he will never return from the hellhole they had been. He both never had wanted to leave the ship they had been on, they both should have insisted more.

“I’m sorry my brother. I’m… sorry…”

_“What will you two do, when you’re back from the camp?”_

_“We will open a garage shop and work on cars. This is our last mission!”_

Kid could still hear that laughter, so similar to his own ringing in his ears and silent tears shook him hard.

“The same again, hm?”

Slowly he looked up and found the male nurse of the veteran’s hospital standing beside him.

“Brothers in arms?”

“My twin.”

He didn’t said anything more, but the other sat beside him and was just there. He wasn’t alone at least.


End file.
